


Family

by imaginedestiel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedestiel/pseuds/imaginedestiel
Summary: Before everything can come crumbling down, Anakin tells Obi-Wan something that is sure to change the future.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, future - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 295
Collections: SW Especially Satisfying Stories





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago and thought it deserved a spot on AO3, since it was well-liked on tumblr!
> 
> For Eva, because Revenge of the Sith makes us cry like babies.

Anakin walked alongside Obi-Wan on their way to his starfighter, a rare mission in which Obi-Wan was assigned to go alone.

“You’re gonna need me on this one, Master,” Anakin told him.

“Oh, I agree,” Obi-Wan replied wholeheartedly, “However, it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase.” They came to a stop as a Jedi Cruiser appeared before them.

“Master,” Anakin started, and paused for breath. “I’ve disappointed you. I haven’t been very appreciative of your training. I’ve been arrogant, and I apologize. I’ve just been so frustrated with the Council.” He hoped Obi-Wan understood.

It didn’t take Obi-Wan long to know the right words to say, a flash of a smile on his face. “You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know and you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be.” His eyes beamed with pride, and Anakin couldn’t help but shy under the attention. Obi-Wan was careful with his reprimand. “But be patient, Anakin. It will not be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master.”

They shared a nod and a smile and then Anakin was faced with the sight of Obi-Wan leaving, _leaving,_ perhaps for the final time.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin called.

Obi-Wan turned around and headed back up the ramp when he saw Anakin’s hesitation. “What is it, my friend?”

Anakin looked into his eyes and saw the same Obi-Wan he’d looked up to as a boy. “Padmé’s pregnant,” he blurted.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

“Yes.” Anakin’s mouth ran dry. “I wanted to tell you because… Because…”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, although he didn’t look angry. Anakin took a deep breath.

“Because you didn’t just train me, you raised me, and I thought if anyone knew something about childcare…” He stopped and waited for Obi-Wan to say something. The Jedi in front of him put a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re asking me to advise Padmé about what she should expect?” he asked.

“Yes,” Anakin said, the tension flying out of him. “Yes, exactly.”

Obi-Wan gave his shoulder a squeeze and smiled slightly. “Let’s go for a walk, Anakin.” He turned to stroll along the hangar’s length and Anakin skirted after him.

“Don’t you have to go, Master?” he asked.

Obi-Wan’s smile widened. “I can spare a few minutes.” He patted Anakin’s back. “Tell me, does Padmé have any specific questions?”

Anakin clenched and unclenched his hands. “Uh, yes. I guess… At what point should she see a healer?”

“Well, she’s seen one already, hasn’t she? To confirm the pregnancy?”

“I— I’m not sure,” Anakin said.

“Oh.” Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “In that case, she should see a healer right away, and schedule appointments regularly after that. A lot can go wrong in a pregnancy.”

“I know,” Anakin murmured.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly. Anakin met his eyes. “That’s what the healers are for.”

Anakin nodded. “You’re right. I shouldn’t worry so much.”

Obi-Wan turned to face him fully and held Anakin’s arms. “Anyone would worry with a heart as big as yours. Is there something else that concerns you?”

Anakin’s lips wobbled into a smile. “I don’t want you to be just Padmé’s adviser, or confidante, if that’s what you’d call it.”

“Yes?” Obi-Wan prompted.

“I can’t imagine life without you by my side,” Anakin said next, “So… so…”

“It’s alright, Anakin,” Obi-Wan insisted, “You can tell me. I won’t be mad, whatever it is. At this point, not much could surprise me.”

Anakin laughed nervously and reached for his old Master’s hands, warm and calloused from a thousand battles, hands that were so tender with him despite their hardships. Hands that could hold a baby soft and close to his chest, that could wipe away a tear or play a game of peek-a-boo. Anakin clutched them close.

“I want you to be a part of my family,” he whispered, “in every way.”

Anakin watched Obi-Wan’s face transform from endearment to being so deeply moved he pulled Anakin into an embrace right then and there, in front of everyone. Or rather, he leaned into Anakin hoping he’d reciprocate, since his former Padawan had his hands cupped between his own. Anakin hugged him tight.

“I don’t think I knew that was something I wanted to hear,” Obi-Wan said against his shoulder.

Anakin’s heart beat wildly under his skin. “You’re not upset with me? For breaking the Code?”

Obi-Wan faced him with his hands centered on Anakin’s chest. “No, my dear friend. I have known you wanted other things—things more fulfilling than what the Order has provided you, for a while now. Since you were twelve, actually.” Obi-Wan rubbed his palm against his eye and Anakin tucked his hair behind his ear, leaving his hand at the back of his neck like he liked to do with Padmé.

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t want you,” Anakin assured him.

“I know, I just—” Obi-Wan sniffled and wiped his face. “Ugh, this is embarrassing.”

“The great Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, brought to tears by his Padawan once again,” Anakin teased.

Obi-Wan gave him a playful smack. “Hush. This is serious.”

Anakin caressed Obi-Wan’s cheek with his thumb. “Of course.”

“Anakin, do you…” He curled his fingers around Anakin’s tabards. Anakin leaned in closer.

“Do I…?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Do you love me like a brother? A friend, or… more? Will your child see me as an uncle? A grandfather?”

Anakin smiled at him. “More,” he whispered.

Obi-Wan’s lips parted and his eyes fell to the floor underneath Anakin’s heavy gaze. “What about Padmé?” he murmured.

Anakin guided Obi-Wan to face him with a finger hooked under his chin. “What do you mean?”

“Surely she didn’t envision a third party in her…”

“Marriage,” Anakin filled in quietly.

Obi-Wan nodded, looking sad. “Right.”

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan closer. “Padmé didn’t expect a baby, either, but that doesn’t mean she didn’t want it.”

Obi-Wan raised his brows. “Why do I get the feeling you’re not sure if she wants me?”

“I have to talk to her about it,” Anakin said.

“So you haven’t, yet,” Obi-Wan replied.

“We’ve been apart for some time,” Anakin tried to explain.

“Please tell me you didn’t bring this up on a whim.”

Anakin’s eyes turned dark. “No.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “And by ‘part of the family,’ you don’t mean ‘permanent babysitter,’ right?”

“No. I want a partner. I want my best friend. I want you to be as close to me as I am to my wife. And I won’t settle for one or the other.”

Obi-Wan stared at him a few seconds before easing into a smile. “Relax, my friend. You take me too seriously sometimes.”

Anakin’s eyes flicked over him as he reviewed their conversation. “Permanent babysitter,” he muttered. “I think you already have experience with that.”

Obi-Wan breathed a shaky laugh and he gave Anakin a squeeze. “Come with me,” he said.

“What?”

_“Come with me.”_

“But you were assigned to go alone,” Anakin stammered.

“Yes,” he said, “And you were assigned to spy on the Chancellor, but your mind is much too occupied with other matters. Action clears your head better than meditation, doesn’t it?”

Anakin couldn’t hide his grin. “This,” he said, never more certain in his life, “This is why we’re meant to be together.” They turned to head back to the Jedi Cruiser. Obi-Wan smiled up at him and took his hand.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter for updates on my fics, lotsa fanart, and a way to support me with coffees if you were interested in that!  
> https://twitter.com/aspiration_j


End file.
